undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Guards
The Royal Guards are a miniboss that appear in the upper levels of the Hotlands. They are, obviously, members of the Royal Guard. Royal Guard 01 seems to experience romantic attraction towards Royal Guard 02, as shown in the dialogues during the battle. Attacks * They fight together using 'Team Attacks' from the bottom and top of the screen. * If one is defeated, the other's attacks double in intensity and become much harder to dodge. Strategy * To spare this duo, you must clean Royal Guard 02's armor, and interact with the Green projectile 5 times. * At this point, 01's attacks become shakey and easy to dodge. * Once 02's armor comes off, whisper to 01 to be honest about his feelings. Endings Quotes RG 01 *''Like, team attack!'' Encounter *''Like, perish and stuff. Neutral *''Like, you're dead and all that. Neutral *''Like, what? ...I don't get it.'' to RG 01 *''Like, hands off the merch. Armor to RG 01 *''D... Dude... after Clean Armor to RG 02 *''H-HEY! STOP THAT! Armor to RG 02 x2 *I... I... | D-due... | I can't... | I can't take this anymore! | Not like this!! |''Like, 02! I like... | I like, LIKE you, bro!! | The way you fight... The way you talk... | I love doing team attacks with you. | I love standing here with you, bounding and waving our weapons in sync... | 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever... | Uh... | I mean, uh... | Psyche! Gotcha bro!!! Haha! | Y-Yeah, bro?? | Sure dude! Haha! ''to RG 01 after Clean Armor to RG 02 *''02...I never told him... ''RG 02 is killed before the 'spare' option is available *''02!? B-but why!? ''RG 02 is killed after the 'spare' option is available RG 02 *...team attack. Encounter *...sigh.'' Neutral *''...what?'' Neutral *''...i won't tell.'' to RG 02 *......heh. Armor to RG 01 *''...getting...warmer.'' Armor to RG 02 *''...can't...take it. | ...armor...too...HOT!!! | ...much better.''' 'Armor to RG 02 *''...hello.'' Armor to RG 02 x2 *...01. | ...do you want to... |...get some ice cream... |...after this? ''to RG 01 after Clean Armor to RG 02 *''01...you...!..!!!! ''RG 01 is killed before the 'spare' option is available *''01...?! What the...?! ''RG 02 is killed after the 'spare' option is available Flavor Text * ''Royal Guard attacks! ''Encounter * ''Royal guard member with shining, polished armor. RG 01 * Royal guard member with stuffy armor. RG 02 * 01 doesn't know what to do. RG 01 after killing RG 02 * 02 is clenching and unclenching his fists. RG 02 after killing RG 01 * 01 is polishing his face. ''Neutral * ''01 stands guard. Neutral * Sweat pours from 02's armor. ''Neutral * ''02 watches your movements. Neutral * Anguish noises come from inside 01's armor. [Neutral after killing RG 02 * 01 and 02 are looking at each other happily. ''Spareable * ''You tell RG 01 to be honest with his feelings. ''to RG 01 * ''You tell RG 02 your favorite secret. to RG 02 * You attempt to touch RG 01's armor. Your hands slip off. ''Armor to RG 01 * ''01 seems bothered by something. Armor to RG 02 * You clean RG 02's armor. Its cooling dirt begins to wash away. Armor to RG 02 * You pat RG 02's chest like a muscular bongo. ''Armor at RG 02 x2 * ''I see two lovers staring over the edge of the cauldron of hell. | Do they both wish for death? | That means their love will end in hell. | I couldn't stop laughing. during Genocide Route Trivia * After sparing them, the newfound couple can then be found at the top of Hotland, just before the MTT Resort, having bought all of the Nice Cream from the Nice Cream Man. The player will be unable to purchase Nice Cream from the vendor. * A call from Undyne informs you of their species - bunny and dragon, respectively - and that RG01 requested to patrol with RG02. * If you call Undyne and Papyrus in the first room you see the Knights in, she will go on to talk about how she believes humans have mind control powers, and ordered the Knights not to listen to her if she ever defended a human. Later, in battle, after 01 confesses his feelings to 02, instead of saying he was just joking, he will blame his confession on human mind control. * Their sprites are named with the word "bara", which refers men love to Japanese art and comics made by and for homosexual men (This is different to "yaoi," which refers to art and comics made by and for women featuring homosexual men). * There are two unused sprites for two more Guards, RG03, and RG04. 03 appears to be a cat monster, and 04 appears to be a bug monster. They have a similar sparing mechanic, being two women who used to be friends, but had a falling out. * During the post-credits scene of the pacifist ending, where the monsters are shown, and described as to what they are currently doing with their lives above the surface, these two are the only ones without a specific description as to what are they doing or where are they now, only stating "Use Your Imagination". Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Hotlands Category:Males